Elsword:Weapons Of Destruction
by Ufocheese
Summary: In A World...a second Aisha appears not knowing she is in a different dimension!
1. Prologue

Pay No Attention To Capital Letters You.

* * *

Character Ages:

Rena:Age 500,273

Eve:Age 2,342

Elsword:Age 11

Aisha1:10

Aisha2:Age 16

Raven:Age 22

Chung:Age 13

Ara Haan:Age 18

Add:Age 2,302

Young Eve:Age 5 3/4 Young Add:3 4/5

Salline(Custom Character):age 10 4/5

Dark Salline:Age 36

* * *

This Was Made via Tablet.

I Have Warned You!

* * *

Elsword:Weapons Of Destruction

Prologue Ish

* * *

?:Run!

?:Ok!Aggh! *Trips*

?:Rena!

Rena:Keep Going Aisha!

Aisha:I Won't Leave You!

?:C'mon Guys!

Aisha:Elsword!We Need Help!Rena Tripped!

Elsword:What!?C'mon!

?:There's Not Much Time Till It Hits!

Rena:We're Too Late!GYAAAHH!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Awaken

* * *

Aisha's POV

* * *

Aisha:AHH!Huh?Just A Dream... (Door Opens)

Elsword:Aisha!Time To Get Up!

Aisha:I'm Up All Ready!

Elsword (Walking Down Stairs And Yelling):There's Food Ready!

Aisha:Ok!Just A Minute!Let's See...Where's That Staff?I Know I Had It Somewhere!Ahah!There It Is!

?:Hello?Anyone Up Here?

Aisha:Wait!Ok You Can Come In! ?:Huh?You Look...Like Me!

Aisha:What's Your Name!?

Aisha2:My Name Is Aisha!

Aisha1:My Name Is Aisha!

Aisha2:How Did You Get Here!?

Aisha1:I've Been Here!

Aisha2:I Think We Might Be From Different Dimensions.

Aisha1:I Didn't Think That Was Possible!

Aisha2:I Didn't Either!

Elsword:Aisha!Are You Talking To Yourself Again?

Aisha1:Nope! Elsword:Come On Down Here!Eve Made Food!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Weapons Of Destruction

* * *

(Both Aisha's Walks Down Stairs)

Elsword:Huh!?Two!?

Aisha2:What?Didn't You See Me Walk In?

Elsword:I Thought You Were The Other,I Thought Were The One Next To You. Aisha2:Uhuh.

Eve:Elsword,Have You Gone Ma- (Drops Tiny El Shard)

Eve:There Is Two!?

Aisha2:Here We Go ,Anyway There's A Dark Thing That Plagues Every Capitals Field There Is A Weapon,And The Weapons Are Called The Weapons Of Destruction. Elsword:Really!I Mean Really?

Aisha2:And Here Is Elsword,Stupid As Usual.

Elsword (Yelling):HEY!

Aisha1:TeeHee!

Elsword:Well,Where Ever Those Things Are And No Matter How Hard It Is We Will Destroy Those Weapons And Protect Elros!

Aisha2:Well That Was A Sudden Change In Personnality.

Elsword:Let's Go Get The First So We Can Protect Elros!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Journey Back To Ruben

* * *

(The Gang Leave Their House) (They Start Walking)

Aisha1:Are You Sure We Are Going In The Right Direction?

Aisha2:I'm Sure We Are Heading In The Right Direction.

Elsword:So We Are Back At Place To Hide A Weapon.

Aisha1:You've Been More Crabby Ever Since You Became A Sheath Knight.

Elsword:I'm Just Letting Out The Inner Me.

Aisha2:That's The Oddest Thing To Hear From That Boy.

Eve:Is This What Humans Call Stupidity?

Elsword:Shup Up Eve Or I'll Punch Your Teeth In!

Eve:Ok.

Aisha2:We Are Right Above It!Its Inside This Cave!

Elsword:Then Let's Go. (They Enter The Cave)

Elsword:Man That's A Lot Of Bats!

Aisha2:I See You Are Back.

Elsword:Well We Should Find The Weapons Before Anyone Else Can!

Aisha2's PoV

Elsword Is Right,There Is A Bunch Of Bats! Good Thing We Are Almost There!

Eve:I Have Finally Got A Feeling:Anger.

Elsword:and?

Eve:How Much Longer Is It?

Aisha2:We Are Here! (A Shiny Diamond Sword Shines On A Bright Pedestal) Elsword:Lamest Town To Put This In Still.

Aisha2:We Need This For The Protection Of Elros!And In Order To Stop A Demon From Awakening.

Elsword:So That's What We Are Doing.

Aisha2:I Got It!

?:Rawr! (Smash!)

Elsword:What The!?

Aisha2:It's One Of The Gurdians! (Cave Changes To A Floating Metal Platform) Elsword:Agh!So...We Need...To Defeat That Thing?

Aisha2:Yep! Elsword:Well,Here We Go!

Battle!

* * *

Elsword:100/100 Aisha1:130/130 Aisha2:150/150 Eve:100/100 Gurdian:300/300 Elsword Attacks For 20!Gurdian:280/300 Aisha1 Uses Fireball For 23! Gurdian:257/300 Aisha2 Uses Fireball For 17! Gurdian:240/300 Eve Uses Photon Flare For 30! Gurdian:210/300 Gurdian Uses Cut For 20! Eve:80/100 Elsword Uses Maelstrom Rage For 50! Gurdian:160/300 Aisha1 UsesChain Fireball For 60! Gurdian:100/300 Aisha2 Uses Chain Fireball For 60! Gurdian:40/300 Eve Uses Photon Flare For 40! Guardian:0/300 Elsword:That Was Difficult. And If That Was Difficult,Then I Will Never Be Stronger Than My Sister! Aisha1:Who Is Your Sister Really? Elsword:My Sister...Is Elesis. Everyone:! Elsword:Yep. (Area Changes Back To A Cave) Eve:You Think We Should Go Back? Elsword:You Know What Aisha That Isn't A Void Princess? Aisha1:What? Elsword:We Haven't Seen Raven Or Chung In A Long Time. Aisha1:You Are Right. Aisha2:They Might Be Shocked When They See -Us-. Aisha1:...So,You Are A Void Princess? ? Aisha1:Going Down The Path Of Darkness...Damn. Aisha2:So,What Are You? Aisha1:I'm A Battle Magician. Elsword:Uh,Guys!I Think We Should Go Now! Aisha2:Yes. (They Run Back Home)


End file.
